


Off the table

by SammiJaye



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Funny, Humor, Light Angst, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiJaye/pseuds/SammiJaye
Summary: After an argument Charity 'puts her foot down' and decides to take sex "Off the table"Vanessa knows Charity will crack, but how far will Charity go to try and make her Fiancée break before she does?
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Off the table

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small, comedic fic I wrote a while ago but never got around to posting  
> I might post more fics if I can come up with any good ideas 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it! :)

_"Right, that's it, sex is off the table for the forseeable"_

Charity says with a hint of pride in her voice, she looks at Vanessa with a slight smirk on her face, feeling like she has the upper hand. Vanessa stares at Charity for a moment, she knows her woman well enough to know that she will probably be all over her later on that evening. She tries to hide her amusement but is unable to stop herself, a small laugh escapes from her mouth.

Charity's face drops, she is clearly unimpressed with her Fiancée's amusement

_"What? I'm being serious babe, no sex until further notice"_ Charity responds, trying to keep the control of the argument that she thinks she has.

However, Charity's protests only humour Vanessa more and she lets out another small giggle.

_"right, ok then"_ she answers, with absolutely no attempts to sound like she's taking her seriously.

Charity's irritation starts to turn to annoyance at her Fiancée's blatant disregard for her threats.

_"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"_ Charity snaps.

Smile still wide across Vanessa's face, she smugly responds

_"Charity, you and I both know, you'll cave way before I do"_

_"Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we"_ Charity retorts.

Looking at how serious Charity is, Ness laughs once again.

As she does, Charity realises she's getting nowhere and storms out of the room.

* * *

Vanessa lays in bed, her back propped up with pillows. She is wearing an old, discoloured, oversized t shirt, hair scraped back in a messy bun, holding a book to give Charity the impression she is sticking to the 'no sex' rule. However she made sure to have a shower and put on some of her nicer underwear before Charity came in so she'd be none the wiser.   
She lays there, thumbing the pages of the book that she's not really reading, waiting for Charity to come out of the bathroom, she can hear her shuffling around in there, she can't help wonder exactly what her woman is up to in there.

After what felt like a lifetime, Vanessa finally hears the bathroom door open. She looks down at her book and pretends that she's reading.

Charity stands in the doorway, wearing a red silk pushup bra with black lace detail and matching underwear, attached with suspenders to a pair of black stockings, completed with a black chiffon dressing gown with feather detail round the edges. She slides her arm up the door frame and leans on it, she looks seductively over at her Fiancée who is still looking at her book and clearly hasn't noticed her yet. Charity decides to get her attention so she breaks the silence

_"Hey babe"_ she says in a soft, flirtatious tone.

_"Alright?"_ Vanessa replies, without looking up from her book.

The smirk drops from Charity's face, a little disappointed Ness didn't even look up at her. 'Right, I need to up the anti' she thinks to herself. She slowly walks around the bed to her side, not taking her eyes of her girlfriend.

Vanessa can just about see Charity in her peripheral vision, she can't see exactly what she is wearing, but she can tell it's not just her pyjamas.

As Charity arrives at the bed, she sits down on the edge with her back to Vanessa, she then turns herself around, as she does she lies down on her side, propping herself up on her elbow facing Vanessa.

She can feel Charity's eyes on her, she can also make out a little bit more of what she's got on and struggles not to look. 

After a few moments of silence, Charity grows tired of her girlfriend's complete ignorance. 

_"Hey babe? What do you think of this underwear I got?"_

Vanessa knows she's going to have to look and not react, she also knows how hard it's gonna be. She takes a moment to mentally prepare herself then turns her head to see what she's wearing, as her eyes fall on Charity, she looks her up and down, taking it all in. It takes every fibre of her being to maintain a blank, unaffected facial expression. She then looks back to her book and replies 

_"Yeah, that's nice, is it new?"_ In a monotonal voice, even though on the inside she's thinking 'fuck me, literally, please fuck me!' 

Not impressed by the cold reaction she received, she answers

_"Yeah actually, I bought it today"_

Ness sees an opportunity to antagonize Charity even more.

_"Hmm, that's a funny thing to go out and buy on a Thursday afternoon after a row with your wife to be"_ she says, not looking up from her book.

_"Especially since that row ended with you taking sex off the table for 'the foreseeable future' I believe it was"_ she adds

She feels quite impressed, one for the witty comeback and two, for being able to contain herself knowing what Charity was wearing literally 2 inches away from her.

_"Well, I went into town for something else but I saw this, it was an impulse buy, you know?"_ Charity lies

Not wanting Vanessa to know she went out looking for the sexiest lingerie she could find 30 minutes after their argument as she realised she wouldn't be able to stick to what she said, but couldn't have Vanessa being right, so she wanted to make it impossible for her to resist her. 

_"Oh, what did you go into town for?"_ Ness replies hoping she would catch Charity out. 

There is a moment of silence as Charity is caught off guard and her mind goes blank, unable to think of anything she could have been into town for. Eventually she answers

_"Oh nothing, just bits and bobs"_

She pauses, realising that her plan wasn't working, she knows she's going to have to give a little in order to get a little.

_"Hey so, I was thinking about that row we had earlier about the broken curling iron..."_

"That I had nothing to do with" Vanessa interupts.

Charity ignores her Fiancée's comment and raises her voice slightly to talk over her and carry on with what she was saying.

_"Anyway, I can see that you are really sorry, and I think that you've learned your lesson, so, I am willing to end the no sex rule"_

Vanessa looks up from her book, straight ahead of her, she knows Charity is on the edge of cracking and wants to enjoy watching her future wife squirm. 

_"Thank you, Charity, for your forgiveness"_ she says in her most sencere voice.

_"goodnight"_ she adds.

She leans over and presses a kiss on Charity's lips, turns over to put the book on the table and lies down with her back to Charity. She tries not to laugh because Charity would be able to see, but she can't help but smile to herself as she knows how annoyed the woman lay behind her must be.

Charity's face drops, unable to believe after all of this, Ness has just rolled over and gone to sleep, with barely even a word.   
She has come this far, she is not about to give up now.

_"Yeah, goodnight" s_ he replies

As she does, she removes her dressing gown and shuffles herself under the covers and wraps her arms around her Fiancée and tangles their legs together. She starts to press soft kisses all the way up Vanessa's neck as she knows it's her weak spot.

Vanessa can feel herself melting into Charity's kisses and knows she can't hold out any longer. So she rolls over to face her woman.

_"I knew you wouldn't last"_ she exclaims. 

Charity looks at her, confused

_"What do you mean? I ended the sex ban remember?!"_

_"Yeah, funny that"_ Vanessa answers.

_"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!"_

_"Oh please, I knew from the moment you made the no sex rule you wouldn't even last one night"_ Vanessa begins

_"But, you couldn't have me be right so you decided to try and get me to crack instead"_

Charity keeps up the confused act and continues to protest her innocence

_"And how exactly did I do that babe?"_

Ness raises her eyebrows at Charity, knowing she knows full well what she is talking about

_"Well, what do you call that little performance, with the 'Oh yeah I bought these on an impulse and decided to test them out' charade"_ she says mimicking Charity.

_"I have no idea what you're talking about, I could go longer with no sex"_

_"Oh really?"_ Vanessa queries.

_"Yep"_ charity snaps.

_"Ok then, goodnight"_ Vanessa retorts

She then starts to turn away from Charity.

_"Alright!"_ Charity shouts finally giving in.

_"Babe, you were right, you're always right. Now, can we please get down to business because it took me ages to get all this on and it's unsurprisingly uncomfortable, so I'd kind of like you to, you know, remove it"_

Vanessa smiles, shakes her head, then places her hand on Charity's face and leans in to kiss her insane, but wonderful girlfriend.


End file.
